


Please Just...

by JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Porn With Somewhat Plot, Sex, Sort of Hunter Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen/pseuds/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen
Summary: Stiles, now FBI, is back in town investigating some shady criminals who are really hunters. Unknown to him, Derek's caught wind of this and isStalkingfollowing him to make sure he's safe. He hears some...interestingthings.Fast-forward to when his heat strikes and try as he might, he can't get what Stiles said out of his head. He goes to search for him and beg him to come through with his 'promises'





	Please Just...

**Author's Note:**

> So in a Sterek FB group I'm in I was trying to find an old fic I've read and I think a lot of us read but we can't remember the name of. A lot of people were following the post and a lot of people wanted it so this is for them. 
> 
> Look...It's been one hellish Monday in retail, I haven't written smut in ages, so it's not gonna be the best but I hope it's good enough.

Derek heard through various channels that Stiles was coming back, and as much as he wished it was just for a social visit...he was there on business. Not just human business either. After Derek moved back to Beacon, he helped Scott keep tabs on all supernatural creatures and hunters coming and going. There was activity from hunters getting ready for the aftermath of the up coming heat cycle. More wolves were sure to be born and they were worried...and their actions caused by that worry was even being spotted by the humans. 

Though impressed, Derek was ticked off that Stiles was getting in that sort of trouble. If the first thing he did when he came home was go meet up with hunters, God knew what sort of trouble he was getting into in Washington. 

Derek followed Stiles the morning after he arrived. At first it didn't seem like anything out of the ordinary...except maybe Stiles himself. Gone was the awkward, gangly teen who stumbled over his own feet on a flat surface. He was bulkier now, more defined muscle. With reflexes that impressed Derek. He stood tall and proud, sure of himself and that was something new too. He wasn't the annoying kid he had to force himself to work with. 

And dare he think it...Stiles was hot. 

 ~~Stalking~~ Following Stiles all day there were plenty of people who hit on him. From subtle hints to full out date proposals. Stiles turned them all down and Derek wasn't sure what to make of it, or the feelings that rose in him. 

But he pushed them all aside and focused on the important part and that was keeping Stiles safe.

* * *

 

"Don't go in without back up. Don't going in without backup. Damn it, Stiles!" Derek muttered as he watched from a distance as Stiles went into the hunter's place alone. As much as Derek wanted to storm in and get Stiles out, he forced himself to stay put. Stiles wasn't as defenseless as he remembered him being. Even before, just before he left, he was resourceful. Now he had training and a weapon. ~~~~~~Really that only made him more nervous.~~

He closed his eyes when they were out of view and focused on their heartbeats and voices. 

* * *

  
"So...the prodigal son returns." One of the hunters said with a smirk as they all took their seats. 

"I like the curly fries. Some nostalgic sense memory makes them the best in the country." Stiles replies coolly. He does his best to assess the situation, the location, and the hunters in front of him. In his mind he's already come up with a plan and a back up plan and a back up plan for the back up plan. 

The head hunter scoffed with amusement. "To be honest...we're surprised you came alone."

"This is just a formality, right? We're all working together right? Teamwork?" Stiles asked, a bit as condescending as they were being with their eyes. 

"True but, we're here with our team mates. Your team mates are werewolves, right? You're part of the McCall pack?"

"I am. But considering how much mountain ash is protecting this building, having them come along just to wait outside is more than childish...it's _insulting_." He said with a more threatening glint in his eye. 

Before when he was a teenager, that might have gotten a laugh at his expense. Now...the hunters want to reach for their weapon. He smirks. 

The head hunter clears his throat. "There are human things needing discussion. We don't need to have your wolf posse near."

"Or up your ass." Hunter #2 sneered.

"I think his name is Hale." Hunter #1 added.

Stiles didn't miss a beat. They wouldn't make him feel afraid or belittled. "Oh I wish I've had Derek up my ass. Have you seen him? Even if I was just straight, I'd let him do anything to me. I'd let him fuck my mouth, choke me as he thrusted down my throat and wrecked me. I'd ride him like a jackhammer or present myself on my bell for him to take me. In bed, on the forest floor, in the back of his car-"

"That's enough." Head Hunter groaned. 

"What? You obviously noted my not-so-secret-non-heterosexuality and brought it up with Derek Hale. You practically begged me to tell you I would love to be between Derek's legs and suck him dry, having him deep down my throat, while I inhale the musky scent of his pubes. I got so many fantasies I wish I had done with Derek and I have no shame. So we can get down to business or I keep talking about how I want Derek to literally rip off my clothes, push me against the nearest surface, and fuck me raw until I can't walk or talk."

* * *

"Fuck...." Derek panted as he came over the bark of the tree. He hadn't stopped listening for a moment. When Stiles began to talk, he got aroused. He thought he could ignore it but the images were too vivid. Instinct took over and soon he was out and stroking himself and now....now he knew he was on the 'I'm crushing on Special Agent Stiles Stilinski' band wagon.

* * *

 

Stiles walked away free and Derek...well, he walked as best as he could with an erection back to his loft. He did his best not to think about Stiles but that only lasted half an our. The rest of the weekend he spent in his loft playing with himself at the thought of Stiles. 

He thought it he just let the thoughts happen it would ease the pain but his erection kept coming back with such a force he began to suspect something else was going on. And it sadly took him longer than he cared to admit that he forgot about the upcoming heat cycle. 

* * *

 Stiles was in his old room writing up the reports he needed to turn in. He's talked about staying at a motel while he's in town since these days it's only for a day or two but his dad won't have any of it. The Sheriff has kept his room just about the same give or take the random object. Stiles wasn't bothered that his old room was sort of used as a new storage unit. He liked looking at the report boxes his dad stored there as a distraction from his reports. Writing down the enough truth while omitting the supernatural was a bit harder than he thought. 

When the window made a slight noise he knew too well, he looked up. He wasn't sure who it would be. The pack wanted to try to see him before he was off again but they were all busy with their day to day lives, Stiles knew he might not see everyone until the next big holiday. Scott said something about being busy the next couple of days so he doubts it's him.

When the mystery wolf steps through, he smiles.

"Derek. This brings back memories. What? You're going to slam me against the wall now and threaten to tear my throat out with your teeth?" He asked with a smirk. 

Derek is there, still as a statue, and Stiles is worried a bit. But before he could comment on it, Derek is actually slamming him against the wall.  
  
"Wha-!?Derek, what the hel-....um. Derek? What...what is that?" Because to Stiles it feels like a very big dick...Derek's very big dick...and it's pressing up against his ass. 

 _ **"Did you mean it?**_ " Derek growled out. 

"What? Mean what? Dude, what the fuck is going on with you?"

But Derek just bucked into Stiles and pressed him harder against the wall. "You...you said...you said you wanted my dick. Was it a lie?"

"What the fu-...oh god you were...you were there and you...wait, does this mean...?"

"I wanna feed you my dick so you can choke on it? Y..yes."

Stiles used his strength to make Derek let go of him and turn around to drop to his knees. With a wicked dirty smirk, Stiles reached for Derek's pants to undo them and begin his work. Stiles stroked the base as he gave the head a few licks. He swirled his tongue around it, then licked along the vein down to his ball sack. He kissed and sucked one side into his mouth and sucked harder before repeating the action on the other side. Derek arched his back some as he gripped at Stiles's hair. Stiles licked his way back up Derek's shaft and licked around the head again before taking it into his mouth. He sucked for a moment before beginning to take Derek in inch by inch. 

Stiles bobbed his head for a bit before he pulled off to breathe for a moment. Derek ran his fingers through Stiles's hair, then pressed his cock into Stiles's face, Stiles rubbed his cheek against the long, thick member before beginning to lick again. He licked Derek dutifully from his balls to the tip again until it was coated in his saliva. Stiles barely had his mouth opened before Derek pushed inside. Derek's grip on Stiles's hair tightened as he began to fuck Stiles's mouth, controlling the pace and speed of Stiles's bobbing with that grip. Stiles slobbered and drooled, coughed and gagged as Derek's cock was too much. But he breathed through his nose, moaning as Derek's cockhead reached the very back of his throat. Derek was relentless in his thrusting and didn't pull out, even as he came. Which forced Stiles to swallow most of it. 

It was brutal and unrelenting but amazing. It was what both Stiles and Derek wanted, what they  _needed_!

As Derek pulled out his cock, Stiles's mouth connected with the head with a string of cum mixed saliva as drool and cum that Stiles didn't swallow dripped down his chin. Stiles looked dazed but pleased. Derek...was over the moon. 


End file.
